


Shattered Shards of Hope

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blindness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Theo's struggle with the new condition had only worsened time after time, to the point that he might lose his sight. Along with his passion for art, his work, everything that came with it.All Reira could do was to remind him of one reassurance. Over and over again.
Relationships: Theo/Reira
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `





	Shattered Shards of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203513)
> 
> This is a fic I just wrote for a writing event, so please excuse me for the angst fest xD  
>  ~~don't ask how much this hurts me T_T~~  
>  xoxo

The light downpour had been happening almost everyday.

Grey clouds loomed above in the sky.

As if the sky was struggling, like Reira, like Theo.

These past weeks were nothing less than gloomy, to say the least. Fear and concern clawed at her heart whenever her thoughts drifted to Theo. His sight had not returned yet after the incident, and the bandages must remain. Theo, as expected, was making it difficult to himself. 

Everyone understood why, his passion and his work relied heavily on his sight, who could be an art dealer without their sight? No one.

These days, Theo was rarely in his room despite his condition. Even today, the room was empty when Reira opened the door and pressed her lips grimly at Theo’s absence. “Theo.. You’re supposed to rest.” Reira whispered to no one in particular, closing the door and striding away to find Theo.

Theo had been wandering around the mansion, for reasons that no one could understand. Reira was certain that if it hadn’t been raining, he would go outside as well. Without his sight, he was bound to find some troubles as he walked, such thought made Reira hasten her steps and hurried to find him. He rarely visited Vicent’s room, perhaps for the reminder of art and the job he had to leave for now.

The possibility of losing everything he held dear.

In one of the hallways, she found him standing absently in front of the floor-length window. The sky was much darker.the rain was pouring harder on earth, covering the sound of her footsteps.

Theo flinched when Reira called his name in a low murmur, feeling her hand rested against his arm. His face hardened, the last thing he wanted was for her to see this, him with bandaged eyes, helpless. He had no choice but to square his shoulders, turning his head to his right side even though he could not see her. “What time is it?”

“It’s barely past noon.” Her gaze peered up to his bandaged eyes, though it was not too long but she already missed his eyes — the way he looked at her, and how much strength and determination was always swimming in Theo’s eyes. “The doctor will be here soon, we should return to your room.”

“A little bit longer.” Theo replied in a steady voice, turning back towards the window. All he could see was darkness, nothing else. “Leave me.”

Her hand dropped to her side at the harsh tone he used, but Reira knew him too well to be offended or anything. “No, I’m not leaving.” As the words were spoken, she shifted to face the windows as well, looking at the rain. The beautiful sight that Theo won’t be able to see. “I never will.”

The deafening sound of the heavy rain filled the silence between them for a long moment.

They both returned to Theo’s room once Sebastian told them that the doctor was here. Arthur was there as well, along with Vincent, and Comte. The concern in their face was unmistakable as they waited for the doctor to examine Theo’s eyes.

This was his last hope, to have his sight returned after the bandage was off. Theo sat on the edge of his bed, as Reira opened his bandage carefully, peeling off the layers with the same hope that Theo had.

Once the doctor instructed him to open his eyes. Theo did what he was told, feeling his eyelids opened slowly and everyone in the room held their breath.

Reira stood patiently nearby, watching Theo’s eyes fluttered in an agonizingly slow motion, she waited, everyone did.

But..

“I can’t see.” Theo, despite his eyes already open, muttered the words in a cracked voice. Hands already balled into fists, anger surfacing as he shouted in an angry roar, “Why I can’t see anything!”

The doctor was calm as he responded. “It’s better to keep them bandaged. This doesn’t mean it won’t ever return, it’s only a few weeks, perhaps— “ His words halted as a furious scowl formed on Theo’s face.

His anger roared in a growl.

Comte strode over to the doctor, smiling as he spoke to him. “This is enough for now, we shall give him some moments alone.”

Arthur was uncharacteristically quiet as he followed Comte and the Doctor out of the room. Vincent walked over to Theo with a sorrowful smile, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “There’s still hope, Theo. Remember that.” A squeeze of reassurance and comfort on Theo’s shoulder, then he left as well.

Reira patiently gathered the used bandage and spoke to Theo, “I’ll leave you and get a fresh bandage, alright? I’ll be back soon.” In truth, she was torn to give Theo some moments alone, and the worry to leave him alone.

Theo caught her arm in a strong grip, seething at her, but it was actually directed to this unfortunate fate. “No need for a bandage. I don’t need it.”

Deliberately, she put a hand on top of his and left the bandage forgotten as it fell on the floor, her heart ached in the worst possible way when her eyes stared into his, only to find them as a dark, fathomless void. “I stand by what I said, I will never leave. No matter what kind of situation it is.” Avoiding to hurt Theo any further than he already had, she whispered softly the words he needed to hear now, “I’ll be here with you.” To let him know that he won’t be alone in his struggles.

And she was afraid if she truly left him alone with his darkness, Theo won’t ever be the same again without his sight and his passion for art.

His grip was bruising as it tightened around her arm, yet it only gave her courage to sit by his side, gathering him in her embrace. The least thing she could do was to offer some comfort, reassurance, even if all the hope was lost. _I don’t want to lose you, Theo. Whoever you may become when you lose everything, I’m not leaving your side._

The words were left unspoken, but the tight and reassuring embrace was enough to convey what Reira felt. At least she hoped so.

Theo might lose everything, but he won’t lose her.

Not now.

Not ever.


End file.
